memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Link zur Bilderkategorie in Personen-Artikeln (Personen-Sidebar vs. Siehe auch)
Neue Diskussion Liebe Archivistinnen und Archivisten, hier ist mal wieder zur Sprache gekommen, wann wie und wo ein Link zur Bilder-Kat im Artikel der Person untergebracht werden sollte. Ich möchte gleich sagen, dass mir der Entwurf von Shisma weiter unten in der alten Disk sehr gut gefällt. Er passt überdies sehr gut zu dem, was Tobi72 auf oben verlinkter Diskussion meinte: Ich bin eigentlich der Ansicht, dass man die Sidebar an die Anzahl der Bilder koppeln könnte. Wenn jemand genug Bilder hat, dass für diese eine eigene Kategorie erstellt wurde, dann sollte der Artikel auch lang genug für eine Sidebar sein. Da wir das Projekt "Personen auf Bilder markieren" ins Leben gerufen haben, um zu Personen leichter die Bilder zu finden und dies auf tausenden Bildern bereits geschehen ist, sollten nun auch die Links in die Artikel. Was meint ihr? -- 04:16, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Die Diskussion zur Personen-Sidebar war damals weiter fortgeschritten, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte: Diskussion Personen-Sidebar. Derzeit haben wohl nur die Hauptcharaktere eine Personen-Sidebar. Für mehr kann es offenbar nur den Konsens geben: wenn, dann alle (sonst gehen die Diskussionen wieder los). Die Sidebar an der Anzahl der Bilder anzukoppeln, wird nicht so glatt funktionieren, wie es auf dem ersten Blick scheint: auch namenlose Hintergrundcharaktere können viele Bilder haben (siehe ~/Person/TNG/4x07/1) - im Grunde genommen ist es die selbe Art Vorschlag die bei den früheren Diskussionen schon abgelehnt wurde (vgl. z.B. Kriterium: Text-Länge). Also falls wir es wieder aufgreifen: Ich persönlich stehe zu meinem Vorschlag in der o.g. Diskussion - und wenn jeder eine (aus/einklappbare) Sidebar erhält, dann kann dort natürlich auch ein Link zur Bilderkategorie eingebaut werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:36, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Also, mir wäre es am Liebsten, die Links in der Sidebar einzufügen. Wer dann alles eine Sidebar bekommt ist mit nicht so wichtig. Grundsätzlich kann jeder eine haben, auch wenn ich sie am Liebsten an etwas (wie die Anzahl der Bilder und der Name der Person) koppeln würde.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:56, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Gibt es hier noch weitere Meinungen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:23, 13. Mai 2016 (UTC) Angelehnt an Shismas Vorschlag weiter unten habe ich mal ein Beispiel mit einer abgesetzten Sidebar erstellt. Das sieht so aus. Ich weiß nicht genau wie Shisma es gemacht hat, so oder so ähnlich ginge es. -- 20:20, 28. Mai 2016 (UTC) Ich hatte auch noch eine ganz andere Idee. Wir könnten es auch so machen, dass das Bild in der Sidebar direkt in die Kategorie verweist. Damit man trotzdem schnell das Bild findet, könnte man es einfach in der Kategorie anzeigen. Das habe ich zur Anschauung mal gemacht: Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Test7/Jean-Luc Picard und Kategorie:Bild (Jean-Luc Picard). -- 20:37, 28. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Idee mit dem abgesetzten Bereich (Test 6) besser. Das mit dem Verweis des Bildes ist nicht eindeutig und vor allem für Leute, die nicht regelmäßig hier sind, nicht verständlich.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:16, 28. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::So wies Shisma unten im Bilde gemacht hat ists besser 11:11, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) Also etwa so? Welche Links sollten denn eurer Ansicht nach rein? -- 11:28, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::::"Audio-Dateien" würde ev. noch gehen, zumindest bei den Hauptcharakteren. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:13, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) Meinst du Kategorie:Audiodatei? Die wäre aber nicht personenspezifisch. Das könnte man natürlich einrichten. Vielleicht ist es kein Verbrechen, sich über das 10-Artikel-Minimum hinwegzusetzen und auch mit einer Audio-Datei eine individuelle Kat anzulegen. So ließe sich das eindeutig einer Person zuordnen. Wir hätten bis hierhin: * Personenartikel in der MA/en * Link zur Bilder-Kat * Link zur Audio-Kat 04:22, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::::: Ich sehe nicht ganz, wieso die Audio-Dateien oder Interwiki-Links hier mit rein sollen. Diese Angaben stehen doch bereits längst im Artikel. Aber okay, spielen wir das ganze mal kurz in Gedanken durch: ::::: Wenn es zu einer Person nur eine Audio-Datei gibt, dann braucht es dafür keine Kategorie. Dann können wir auch gleich auf die Datei selbst verlinken. ::::: Und wenn es mehrere Darein gibt, entsteht ein anderes Problem. Bleiben wir mal beim Beispiel Picard: In einer solchen Kategorie würden sich dann die Datein ::::: Datei:The decision you reach here today will determine how we will regard this creation of our genius. It will reveal the kind of people we are; what he is destined to be. It will reach far beyond this courtroom and this one android….ogg, ::::: Datei:Picard zitiert Hamlet.ogg, ::::: Datei:Nagut. Ich weiß genau wohin ich will.ogg und ::::: Datei:Heißt das, Sie haben Beweise, dass sich die Cardassianer an der Phalanx zu schaffen gemacht haben?.ogg ::::: befinden, auf denen vier völlig unterschiedliche Personen zu hören sind. ::::: Losgelöst von den Informationen aus dem Artikel, wer diese Personen sind, und was sie mit Picard zutun haben, haben sie in meinen Augen Ohren keinerlei eigenen Aussagewert, und dürften eher verwirren. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 07:08, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) Zumindest die Hauptcharaktere dürften mehrheitlich auch eine Seite zu Logbucheinträgen haben. Das könnte doch noch hinein, oder? -- 15:46, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::::: In Prinzip eine gute Idee. Aber was du da verlinkst ist das persönliche Logbuch. Davon haben wir bisher lediglich 10 Stück (und nur 6 davon zu Hauptcharakteren), die Meisten mit kaum Einträgen. ::::: Wir könnten natürlich eine neue Liste erstellen, die alle irgendwann von einer Person verfassten Einträge enthält. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:15, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) Na gut, was die Verteilung angeht, sieht es derzeit so aus: Wenn wir die Personen-Sidebar und die persönliche Bilderkategorie bidirektional aneinander koppeln wollen, dann: ;müssen folgende Personen eine Bilderkategorie bekommen: :Gary Mitchell :Hikaru Sulu (Neue Zeitlinie) :James Tiberius Kirk (Neue Zeitlinie) :Leonard McCoy (Neue Zeitlinie) :Montgomery Scott (Neue Zeitlinie) :Nyota Uhura :Pavel Andreievich Chekov (Neue Zeitlinie) :Spock (Neue Zeitlinie) :Watley ;sowie folgende Personen eine Personen-Sidebar bekommen, weil sie bereits eine Bilderkategorie haben: :Alyssa Ogawa :Bareil Antos :Christine Chapel :Christopher Pike :Damar :Dukat :Gowron :Gründerin :Guinan :Janice Rand :Jean-Luc Picard, Alternative Zeitlinie :Kasidy Yates :Keiko O'Brien :Khan Noonien Singh :Kor :Kyle :Leeta :Lwaxana Troi :Martok :Maxwell Forrest :Michael Eddington :Molly O'Brien :Morn :Nog :Q :Reginald Barclay :Ro Laren :Rom :Sarek :Shran :Tora Ziyal :Vic Fontaine :Weyoun :Winn Adami :Zefram Cochrane Die Frage ist jetzt, ob das die Mehrheit mittragen würde. -- 13:05, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich werde mal anfangen, die Sidebar zu ändern und sie in die Personenartikel zu setzen, die bereits eine BilderKat haben. -- 04:03, 16. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Danke für die Arbeit. Ja, sieht gut aus und passt meiner Meinung nach.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 06:38, 16. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Wie viele Bilder haben wir eigentlich momentan von William Ross?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:35, 22. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Und noch eine Frage: Wird es eigentlich auch eine Sidebar für Spezies geben, die eine eigene Bild-Kategorie haben, wie Romulaner, Klingone, Mensch, Bajoraner? Nur um die Bild-Kategorie zu verlinken?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:49, 22. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Nein, bei den Spezies wollte ich irgendwo einfach einen Link setzen. Ohne Sidebar. Anzahl Bilder William Ross: Außer denen im Artikel sind noch markiert: Datei:Verhandlungen offensive.jpg, Datei:Martok sagt Erfolg voraus.jpg, Datei:Sisko bekommt Orden.jpg, Datei:Sisko schwärmt von Bajor.jpg. -- Alte Diskussion Da wir ja nun fleißig Kategorien mit markierten/getaggten Bildern füllen, ist es nur sinnvoll, auf diese Kategorien auch aus dem Artikel zur Person heraus zu verlinken. Wo soll nun dieser Link hin? Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten ausprobiert, am Beispiel Data: # Einen Links ganz unten in der Personen-Sidebar # Einen Link in der Sektion Links und Verweise unter der Zwischenüberschrift Siehe auch Was wäre euch lieber? Ich würde Variante 1 bevorzugen, weil es sich an die Links zu den Bilderkats in der Vorlage:Episoden-Sidebar anlehnt. Natürlich wird man das so setzen, dass der Link nur angezeigt wird, wenn die Kategorie auch tatsächlich existiert. -- 11:05, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) : Ich würde ihn auch in die Sidebar packen, aus den von dir genannten Gründen. Jedoch gefällt mir die Art wie in seinem Vorschlag noch nicht recht. So sieht der Link aus, als wäre es ein weiteres Menü zum ausklappen. :Ich dachte mehr an einen Link, der über die gesammte Breite der Sidebar geht. Eben wie bei den Episoden auch. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:31, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Das ganze hatten wir doch schon mal diskutiert und wir sind auch schon zu dem Schluß gekommen, die wie die Kategorieverlinkung in Episoden zu gestalten: ARCHIV 18:07, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::ich finde in beiden Fällen sollte das ganze in der Link-Sektion statt in der Sidebar stehen. Weil da die Links eben hingehören.-- 22:05, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) @ME47: Danke für das erneute Erinnern ;) @Shisma: Mit deiner Begründung könnten wir dann aber auch den Link in die MA/en aus der Sidebar nehmen, den gibt es ja schon bei den Interwiki-Links. Aber genau wie der Link auf die BilderKat ist der mMn in der Sidebar gut aufgehoben: beide sind spezifische Links, die es für jede Episode/Hauptcharakter gibt. Es ist so was wie eine sehr individuelle Information zur Episode/Person. Und deshalb dachte ich, sollten die auch in die Sidebar. :) -- 04:01, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::Warum nicht anaolog zu Episoden-Artikeln? Dort haben wir ja "Bilder zur Episode". Machen wir doch einfach "Bilder zur Person" daraus. Sehe gerade, dass dies auch im Prinzip schon Vorschlag 1 entspricht. -- 09:06, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::@Plasma auch dieser Link gehört nicht in die Sidebar ��-- 09:56, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Wir können auch gleich alle Links aus der Sidebar und aus dem Text von Artikeln nehmen, wenn euch Separation so wichtig ist. Oder wir löschen gleich die ganze Sidebar 12:38, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Mein Problem ist, das die Sidebar mehr eine Übersicht als eine Navigationsleiste ist. Wenn man das visuell trennen würde, fände ich es in Ordnung. So z.B.: -- 17:43, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::Das sieht gut aus und würde auch bei den Bildern zur Person passen. Dazu braucht die Person dann nicht einmal eine Sidebar, um eine Linkliste zu erhalten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:49, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::OK, aber was spricht dagegen, die Verlinkung auf den englischen Artikel in der Sidebar zu behalten? In deinem Beispielbild ist das irgendwie doppelt 17:58, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Nein, den Link muss es so zweimal geben. Einmal unter der Sidebar und einmal unter dem Artikel. Den Link unter dem Artikel kann ich nicht weg nehmen-- 18:32, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Nee, ich meinte, anstatt unter der Sidebar besser darin 22:27, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC)